


Spinning me up in a silky cocoon

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [43]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Cooking, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Almost all of his bandmates had stopped being surprised at Yamada as well. They took for granted he could do stuff, complimented him in a reasonable way, and they were done with it.Almost all of them.





	Spinning me up in a silky cocoon

**Title:** Spinning me up in your silky cocoon

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 2.783

 **Prompt:[382\. Treachery runs deep](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [21 – Cooking/baking](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Cat Pierce’s “You Belong to Me”.

 

Hikaru sat in his spot next to Yabu, for once glad there were two people between him and Yuto.

He had been trying to put on a happy face during the whole shooting, but he was finding it incredibly hard.

Yes, the red snapper looked delicious. Yamada was a wonderful cook, which was really impressive, when one thought about it. Where did he even find time to cook, anyway? They were all busy as hell, and he was definitely the busiest one of them.

But Hikaru didn’t get surprised by it anymore; Ryosuke was just one of those people, one of those who managed to be just perfect. It didn’t matter that he had flaws like everyone else, they were long forgotten the moment he proved he could do everything he set his mind to.

Almost all of his bandmates had stopped being surprised at Yamada as well. They took for granted he could do stuff, complimented him in a reasonable way, and they were done with it.

 _Almost_ all of them.

Yuto, of course, was different.

Hikaru didn’t know whether it was for his childish disbelief at anything he did, if in the case at hand it was because he couldn’t keep a pair of chopsticks straight to cook or if it was actually _Yamada_.

From the fuss Yuto was currently making, one would’ve thought Yamada was showing them open-heart surgery, not how to cook fish.

It was all a show of wows and ahs, and Hikaru was definitely close to get up and leave the studio just to avoid witnessing his boyfriend so blatantly whoring himself out to another man.

He kept his eyes on Yamada, apparently glaring so hard that at some point Yabu felt forced to give him an inconspicuous  nudge just to make him stop. Hikaru gritted his teeth and forced a smile on his face, all the way thinking being an idol was damn hard.

From then on, he just went with the flow. He complimented Ryosuke when needed be, laughed when he had to and for the rest he just stared into space, trying to ignore Yuto’s voice – as if that was possible – and making up a plan in his mind.

There was no way he was going to be outmatched by Yamada Ryosuke. Let him have the fans and the glory and everything else, but there were things Hikaru wasn’t just going to leave for the taking.

Yuto, for example, was one of them.

 

~

 

“He’s incredible, isn't he?”

Hikaru should’ve expected that.

Once they got into the car, all of Yuto’s naivety came out to play, deciding it was actually a good idea to keep on making a fuss of Yamada’s cooking.

“I guess.” Hikaru commented, his eyes straight on the road.

“I really don’t know how he does that. I suppose he’s got a gift, which just isn't fair. Doesn’t he have already too many of them?” Nakajima went on, apparently unaware of his boyfriend’s foul mood.

“You can say that.” the elder replied, his voice even flatter than before.

“I wish you or I could cook like that. It would be a great improvement for date night home.” Yuto chuckled, letting go against the backrest, his eyes out the window.

That, luckily, let him miss the killer stare in Hikaru’s eyes.

“Well, at least I can pull off a decent meal without risking a field trip to the emergency room.” he just _had_ to point out. Yuto, anyway, didn’t seem to take it with the intended effect.

He laughed, nodding.

“I suppose you’re right.” he agreed, just as they pulled over in their building’s garage. “Was that you offering to cook dinner tonight? Because I don’t really feel like ordering out, we did that three times this week only.” he asked, putting on his best smile.

And despite the fact that Hikaru was more than ready to ask him to call Yamada and have him make dinner, he just couldn’t resist that look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Of course I'm making dinner. Your fault if you’re disappointed later.” he muttered, making as to get off the car.

Yuto grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer.

“I don’t see how that could happen.” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips, and Hikaru sincerely thought that he could’ve put his grudge on stand-by for a couple hours or so.

 

~

 

“Damn it!” Hikaru screamed, instinctively bringing his hand to his mouth to suck on his bloody finger.

He clenched his eyes and tried to ignore the numb pain, and as he did so he heard the front door screaming, and cursed one more time.

It had been over a week since that fateful ItaJan episode, and he had made the best he could of his time to try and learn how to cook something in more than just a decent way.

His mother had thought he had gone mad all of a sudden when he had started calling her ten times a day asking for help. The day before, she had actually asked him if he was cheating on Yuto with someone he wanted to impress, and Hikaru had been tempted to tell her she was right just for kicks.

Better than having to admit he was trying to impress the man he had been with for five years.

“Hikka? What are you doing?” Yuto asked, concerned, as he stepped into the kitchen.

“You’re early.” the elder hissed, putting his injured hand under the running water.

“Filming was cut short by the rain and the director told us to just go home for the day.” he looked around at the mess on the kitchen’s counter. “So? What’s going on here? Did you invite the emperor over without telling me?”

“No.” Hikaru replied, still little inclined to give him a straight answer.

“Ok.” Yuto paused, waiting for the elder to clarify. When he didn’t, he frowned. “Are your parents coming over, then?”

“Not that I know of.” Yaotome muttered, checking his finger.

“Please, don’t tell me it’s my parents.”

Hikaru raised his eyes on him, frustrated.

“None of the members of our families is coming to visit, Yutti, don’t you worry.” he sighed, opening a drawer and reaching for a band-aid.

Seeing him struggle, Yuto stepped forward and took it from his hands, applying it himself on the cut.

“Can you please tell me why you’re here injuring yourself, then?” he asked, his tone as smooth as possible.

Hikaru knew he had recognized his bad mood as soon as he had walked inside the kitchen, and he also knew Yuto’s strategy had always been to let it go unnoticed.

Worked for him.

“I was doing just fine until now.” he replied, haughty. “The door startled me, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your warrior’s pride.” Yuto joked, then he sighed. “Will you give me a straight answer, now? It’s rare to see you cook so seriously. What are you making, anyway?”

Hikaru saw his out and took it willingly.

“Gyudon, kakiage and croquettes. I cut myself while trying to shred the meat.” he explained, wincing. “But aside from that, I think I'm managing.”

Yuto opened his eyes wide, taking a closer look at the pans on the stove and the vegetables on the cutting board.

“Are you trying to put on an Haikaropa segment all on yourself?” he asked, dipping a finger in the teriyaki sauce and bringing it to his mouth. “Though I have to admit I'm starving, so it could be a good idea having cooked enough food for an army.” he joked, sitting on the high stool next to the kitchen’s isle.

“Are you planning on staying here and watch? Don’t you want to take a shower or get changed while I cook?” Hikaru suggested, clearly made nervous by his boyfriend’s presence in the kitchen.

Yuto took a deep breath, leaning forward and putting his elbows down on the counter.

“Have I forgotten an anniversary of some sort?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. “You’re cooking and you’re clearly mad at me, so is that it? I'm sure it’s not the anniversary we usually celebrate and it’s most definitely not your birthday. So what?” he asked, and he sounded actually annoyed now.

Hikaru felt cornered.

“I'm cooking just because, Yutti. I like to cook, and since there’s only a few things I actually manage to cook perfectly, I thought I could’ve made some practice to improve.” he sighed. “And I'm not mad at you. It’s just that your presence here makes me nervous. I'm not confident in what I'm doing at all.”

He couldn’t tell whether Yuto had actually bought that, but nonetheless the younger got up and smiled to him.

“Everything smells wonderful.” he reassured him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “And I'm sure the taste’s going to be great as well.” he stretched his arms out, eyeing the door. “I guess I'm actually going to take a shower. I could use it, it’s been a busy day.” he threw one last glance around and smirked. “You better be ready for when I come back.” he said, then disappeared into the next room.

Hikaru took a deep breath, trying to focus.

He didn’t need the distraction at all, it had only made him panic even more.

But, far from him to give in, he went back slicing up the meat, trying not to let that be his hand again.

 

~

 

“Itadakimasu!”

Hikaru took his chopsticks, but he didn’t actually began eating until Yuto had taken the first bite of the gyudon.

“So? Is it any good?” he asked, tense.

Yuto chewed intently on the meat, then he raised his eyes on his boyfriend and smiled openly.

“It’s delicious, Hikka.” he reassured him. “But I was sure it was going to.”

A tad more at ease, Hikaru started eating as well.

In his opinion, it tasted good enough.

“Yeah, it’s not bad at all.” he confirmed, feeling quite content with himself. “Not bad for the first time I did this.”

Yuto burst out laughing as he kept eating.

“Definitely.” he said, smirking. “I still don’t understand this sudden desire for cooking. I mean, I know you’re kind of forced to because I can't fry an egg to save my life, but I didn’t think you actually enjoyed it.”

Hikaru shrugged, grabbing a piece of kakiage to taste that as well.

“I do.” he replied, absorbed. “I never gave it any serious thought, but once I did I realized it’s something I like. It’s not just survival.” he joked.

Yuto chuckled, taking a bite off the kakiage in Hikaru’s plate.

“You know, if you really do have a mind to pursue this, you should ask Yama-chan for help. I mean, he’s learnt to cook on his own, and he’s currently the best cook I know. I'm sure he wouldn’t mind helping.”

Hikaru let go of his chopsticks and raised his eyes on Yuto, glaring at him.

Treachery ran deeper than he thought, apparently.

“Of course.” he spat, sarcasm not as masked as he had originally intended. “I suppose that while Yamada has learnt on his own, I must need his help. Who am I but a mere mortal, when compared to him?” he asked, pushing the plate away and backing his chair, scoffing.

Yuto stared at him with his eyes wide open, letting go of the chopsticks.

“Hikka?” he called him, concerned. “What’s gotten into you?”

Hikaru tried his best to calm down and come up with some joke explaining his outburst, but in the end he decided he didn’t care for peace enough to make the effort.

“Yamada did.” he replied, bitter. “Or, well, I suppose it was actually you.” he corrected himself. “I realize it’s hard for you to go five minutes without glorifying Yamada Ryosuke, but I was kind of hoping you would’ve spared me for at least one dinner. Apparently it was naïve of me.” he finished, crossing his arms over his chest, unable to look at Yuto anymore.

The following silence was hard to stand, but Hikaru didn’t budge. The first thing he heard from his boyfriend, then, was a disbelieving sound.

“I'm seriously trying to understand what’s the problem here, Hikka, I really am. But I just don’t see it.” the younger said, sounding both annoyed and confused at the same time.

Yaotome looked at him again, finding a weird expression on Yuto’s face.

“The snapper, Yuto.” he clarified, realizing it didn’t make things clear at all. “The one Yamada cooked at ItaJan.”

Yuto slit his eyes, as if trying to focus.

“Ok, I'm there. So? Are we fighting about a damn fish?” he asked, now prevalently angry.

Hikaru sighed, exasperated.

“No, Yuto. We’re fighting because it doesn’t matter what I do, it doesn’t matter what any of us do. You’re always going to see Ryosuke as the brightest star in firmament, aren't you?” he bit hard on his tongue, trying to make this sound a little less childish. “It’s not like I'm... well, I know you love me and all. But sometimes it’s hard to stay there and see you in adoration of Yamada. That’s all.”

Yuto kept quiet for a short while longer; in the end, he took a deep breath, shaking his head.

“You’re really an idiot.” he hissed, looking Hikaru straight in the eyes. “There are things Yamada does incredibly well, that’s obvious. So what? He’s my friend, of course I tell him, of course I show how amazed I am at everything he does. Have you ever tried not to? He doesn’t take that well, not from me nor from Yuri or Dai-chan. And starts doubting himself and goes all dark and he’s just unbearable.” he chuckled briefly. “But that’s not even the point. You’re my boyfriend, and I happen to find you amazing. You’ve got so many skills I'm never going to have, and I'm in _actual_ awe of those, whether you see it or not.”

“Yeah, right.” Hikaru muttered. “Look, it wasn’t worth getting mad, I get it. I just meant it feels belittling being in the same group with Yamada, especially since he’s got his inside fan base among us.”

Yuto got up from his chair, smirking, and went sitting on the elder’s legs, bringing his arms around his neck.

“I'm your fan only, Hikka.” he said, grinning. “And you don’t need anyone else, do you?”

“Of course not.” Hikaru shook his head. “So you’re not secretly planning to run away with Ryosuke because he’s a better cook, are you?” he asked, giving him a crooked smile.

Yuto burst out laughing, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

“I’ve always thought that’s the main reason why Daiki’s got his claws so deep in him anyway.” he commented. “And I never said I thought he was a better cook. You manage just fine yourself.” he sighed. “And you’ve also have on your side the fact that I find you adorable. Whilst most of the times I find Yama-chan incredibly annoying.”

Hikaru couldn’t hide a smile, as he brought his arms around the younger’s waist, caressing up.

“Go on.” he murmured, leaning over, planting a trail of kisses under Yuto’s kiss.

“You’re funnier than Yamada.” Yuto listed, closing his eyes and trying not to let the elder’s mouth distract him. “And you’re definitely manlier.” he added, Hikaru hand reaching under his shirt, purposefully teasing all the spots which all but made Yuto melt. “And you’re more beautiful. And hotter. And you’re turning me on very much right now, so I'm actually having troubles remembering who Yamada Ryosuke is in the first place.”

Hikaru laughed and let go of him.

“Mission accomplished, then.” he commented, feeling oddly relieved, no matter how silly the whole situation was.

“I could live off of you only, Yaotome Hikaru.” Yuto declared, pressing a kiss to his lips. Then he got up and went back to his seat. “But since you went through all the trouble, I think it’s polite to give a chance to your cooking as well, isn't it?”

“Well, it’s no red snapper with my homemade soy sauce, but I think it defends itself just fine.” Hikaru smirked.

Yuto grabbed a croquette and bit into it, nodding.

“More than fine.” he stated. “As does the cook.”

As they kept eating, Hikaru couldn’t help feeling like a complete ass for having gotten so worked up overs something so stupid.

Next time, he was going to be in awe of Yamada as well; the guy deserved it, after all.

Hikaru didn’t need it. Not when he had all he could possibly ask for, not when he had Yuto.

 

 

 


End file.
